


Restaurant Dudes

by ilJockhouse



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilJockhouse/pseuds/ilJockhouse
Summary: "This is a hard job >:v"
Relationships: Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 1





	Restaurant Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> I just like this scene a lot ok


End file.
